


The Only Man She Ever Loved

by ShiunjiWatanabe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiunjiWatanabe/pseuds/ShiunjiWatanabe
Summary: Florina is lonely and decides to give Huey some long overdue attention.
Relationships: Florina/Huey (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Only Man She Ever Loved

Though she was glad to have the opportunity to earn her knighthood, being amongst Lyndis's Legion was still really hard for Florina. Truth be told, everyone was still a stranger to her, except for her usual confidant Lyn. Lyn was far too stressed about her dying Grandfather and murderous uncle to bother with problems, though. Still, there was one other who was not a stranger to her that she could turn to...

"Oh, Huey... they're all so scary and loud and brash. Not like you. You're so kind and gentle and sweet." She said, slowly stroking Huey's face and moving in to hug him. She began to cry gently. It was only slightly, but enough for Huey to know his partner was in distress. Huey gently flapped his wings, a single time, to communicate that he was listening to Florina.

"You're right Huey, you're right. I'll always have you. My lovely, gentle boy." She let him out of her embrace and started moving her hands to stroke his side. He let out a bray. Most people would view such a noise as brash, or harsh, or loud. Florina knew better. It was Huey's way of saying "I love you." 

"I love you too, my sweet.", she whispered back. She started to kiss his side and continued to whisper "I love you." over and over into his soft hair. She could feel certain feelings stirring inside her again. Feelings that she usually ignored, but couldn't anymore. She missed her sisters. She missed her home. She missed when things were normal with her and Lyn. People would call it wrong, but what was wrong was everything else in her world. Compared to all that, this was the only thing that felt normal. "Besides," she thought, "all Pegasus Knights feel like this about their partners. If they didn't, there wouldn't be a law against it."

Florina moved to stand next to Huey's rear end. She kissed his firm, strong thigh, and told him "Huey. I love you. I want you to feel good. Mommy wants you to feel good." She stroked his rump with her left hand as she moved her right hand between his legs. As she started to rub his groin, she gently asked "Huey, is this ok? Do you like this?" Huey brayed to signal his approval. Not that he needed too, it was becoming obvious from the massive growth between his legs. His pink tip started to emerge, and his cock got longer and longer and harder and harder as Florina continued to stroke it. 

Florina removed her nightshirt and positioned herself underneath Huey. She took a hold of his length with her hands and started to kiss the length of his shaft. She inhaled the musty smell of his member and felt a deep sense of love and lust mixed in beautiful, joyous, harmony. She needed the taste that went along with that smell. 

Huey was excited. He knew exactly what was going on. Pegasi are amazingly intelligent creatures. They know just when to turn in battle. How high to fly, how fast to move, and they are so intimately in tune with the will of their partner, that they move on instinct. And Huey's instinct told him that he was going to mate with his partner's mouth. As she held his cock in front of her face, he gently thrust forward. She opened up, and his head entered her mouth. He would move slightly back and forth but was wise enough to let her take the lead, out of fear of hurting the one he loved. 

Florina had no such caution. As soon as he moved into her mouth, she threw all caution to the wind. She needed to choke herself on that long hard pegasus cock. She wanted Huey to fill her throat with his thick, gooey cream. As she worked the shaft with her hands, she moved the thick member of her partner deep into her throat. She was going faster and faster, and Huey was braying in approval. Suddenly, however, he pulled back and withdrew from her throat. He proudly brayed, and somehow Florina knew exactly what he wanted.

Florina moved away from him and stripped below the waist, now standing completely nude. She moved to the hay bales in the stables, and lay down on her back, leaning on the hay. She spread her legs open wide, and her pussy dripped wet in anticipation. She rubbed her chest and said "Huey, please. I love you so much. Fuck me, Huey. Fuck me as hard as you can." Huey moved to mount her from the front, braying a signal of understanding. He stood over her, and she manoeuvred his cock and rubbed its tip against her pussy. Huey slowly and gently thrust into her. This night was only just beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of spite in like an hour so I mean it's probably not the best work of mine.


End file.
